


Long Coats

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Connor and Angel discuss coats.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss never writes, he never calls; he's off the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Coats

“I don’t get the coat,” Connor said. 

“It’s a look.” Angel shrugged. “Besides, you can hide a lot of weapons beneath a coat.” 

Connor gave him a dubious look. “You’re just disappointed you can’t wear a cape any more.” He flashed straight, white teeth, and said, in a terrible accent, “I vant to suck your blud.” 

Scoffing, Angel said, “I never wore a cape. Ever. That was before my time period, any of them. You should try the coat. It’s…handy. Romantic. You can offer it to a girl.” 

Connor raised his eyebrows. “Any girl you’d offer that coat of yours to would be wearing a tent.” 

“Good thing you’re closer to their size, then,” Angel said, “though would they be able to close it over their breasts?” 

“Ow. Burn.” He fake-winced. 

Angel smirked, then shrugged. “You’re probably right, you’re not coat material. You have to have a certain style.” He gave his son a once-over, and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. “I don’t get it. Your mother dressed great. Then there’s me. Even Holtz had a flare.”

“Are you saying you’re disappointed I don’t have a stylish gene?” Connor folded his arms. 

He pursed his mouth. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘disappointed’.” 

Connor rolled his eyes. “You’re disappointed.”

“Just that you don’t get why coats are so great. Even Spike knows.”

“You want me to take fashion tips from Billy Idol’s clone?” 

Angel considered for a few seconds, then shook his head. “No, no, definitely not. One scrawny bleached blond is enough in the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Starreh's prompt: Ats, Connor & Angel, Badass Longcoat (Turns out it doesn't run in the family.)


End file.
